An Alien Apeman Autopsy
John F. Kennedy visited Brooks Air Force Base in San Antonio, Texas on November 21st, 1963. The official purpose of this visit was to dedicate several new facilities which would be dedicated to exploring the potential health hazards faced by astronauts in outer space - but of course when a President visits a secretive military base there are always going to be rumours that something stranger was going on. In this case, people became convinced that JFK had been shown one of the alien bodies recovered at the site of the alleged Roswell UFO crash in 1947. The main piece of evidence for this outlandish claim is the fact that JFK is known to have had a closed-door meeting with Major General Theodore C. Bedwell Jr. - who was the Deputy Surgeon and Chief at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base from 1946-1947. People have claimed that the alien corpses recovered from the Roswell crash were taken to Wright-Patterson for analysis, and seeing as Bedwell was stationed there in a major medical capacity he would've probably seen these alleged bodies if indeed they existed at all. However, bizarrely this isn't nearly the strangest saga with Bedwell's name loosely attached to it. That award would have to go to the story about the alien bigfoot autopsy in 1962. Yes you read that right... Bruce Weaver and Bionic Bigfoot Here is where the story unsurprisingly gets convoluted. Judging by the context in the source, it seems as if this story comes from a retelling by the grandson of one of the people involved in the original incident. Bruce Weaver is the grandson in question, and his grandfather (Major General Sam Weaver) was employed at Brooks Air Force Base from 1960-1964. He was interested in avionics and the medicinal logistics of space exploration - two niche interests which he shared with Theodore Bedwell, meaning that the pair became good friends. According to Bruce's retelling of the story - things started getting seriously strange when an unnamed member of staff at Brooks AFB quietly told Sam about an odd file he had seen among the hundreds of nebulous classified documents kept stashed at the base. Most of these files discussed how NASA and the military were working to keep astronauts safe and healthy, but this specific file contained information which - if true - could shatter the perceptions of reality held by anyone who read it. This bizarre document was quite a lengthy tome. It contained lurid, full-colour photographs of the autopsy of what appeared to be a hairy humanoid creature. This monster had been found one morning in 1962 by members of a security team within the thick forest that surrounded NASA's historic John H. Glenn Research Center. This Ohio research center was where the liquid hydrogen rocket engines used in the Apollo ''missions were developed. The story of how the corpse of a Sasquatch came to rest in the forest around this famous site is a strange one to say the least. On the night before the earth-shattering discovery was made, the hapless security staff had observed fast-moving orbs of blue light flitting in and out of the trees and circling the research base at alarmingly low altitude. Despite not seemingly being hostile, these alarming apparitions were obviously controlled by some kind of intelligent force - and the guards panicked. According to Sam Weaver's version of events which he apparently told to his grandson, '''some sort of altercation' took place in which the guards ended up discharging bullets at the phantom phosphorescence. The next morning, the guards went out into the forest to scour the ground for any evidence of their bizarre experience when they found more than they'd bargained for. The body of a colossal hairy humanoid creature lay there on the ground before them. Although Bruce Weaver felt the need to specify that the files never referred to the creature as ''Bigfoot ''due to the lack of usage of that term in popular culture at the time, that would probably be the best term to describe the entity. His grandfather made it very clear to him that whatever it was definitely wasn't a gorilla despite its resemblance to one, and judging by the descriptions of the body that will come later it seems unlikely that it was an unknown primate either. What was it? It was Bigfoot - whatever that might mean... According to Sam's colleague, the file detailed that the monster was truly gigantic in size. It was 9ft tall and weighed over 500 pounds. It had 32 teeth and vocal chords that were noted as being similar to those of humans. This could've been a mundane unknown species of ape, but things then took an even stranger (and ostensibly quite disturbing) turn when the doctors involved in performing this astonishing autopsy found that a strange metallic device had seemingly been previously surgically implanted in the lower section of the creature's left arm. People theorised that this might've been some kind of tracking device, but nothing concrete was ever discovered about the alarming mechanism. As one might expect from a story like this, now was the time when the body would be secretly shipped off to some other nebulous location. Seeing as the corpse had been found after an encounter with odd flying lights, the UFO connection only seemed more obvious when the body and the device that had been found inside it were allegedly relocated to Wright-Patterson AFB. As previously explained in the introduction, this base is famous for having been the site of the Air Force's UFO study programs from the 1940s-60s - and is even said to have been where the bodies of the Roswell aliens were examined. Theodore Bedwell worked there in 1947, and he later met with JFK in 1963, thus bringing this article's story full circle. Here we have a story of a cybernetic Sasquatch, Roswell Aliens, government conspiracies and JFK. Source 'Monster Files' by Nick Redfern Category:Case Files Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Remains Recovered Category:Ufology Category:Orbs Category:Ohio